gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Zarok
Lord Zarok is the primary antagonist of MediEvil and MediEvil: Resurrection. He is voiced by Paul Darrow in English and by Norio Wakamoto in Japanese. Story ''Before MediEvil'' Zarok was King Peregrin's advisor and court magician. But Zarok began to conduct horrific experiments on the bodies of the dead. When the king found out, he banished Zarok from the land declaring that The dead are to be honoured; not to be kept as play things of alchemists! All of Zarok's living dead were routed out and destroyed. Zarok, being an unforgiving soul went into hiding and vowed to wreak his revenge on he king. He employed the aid of Shadowy Demons to help him build his vast castle. Under the cover of night, Zarok's dark army spilled forth from their corrupt haven. The army marched south across the Silver Mountains and trough the Silver Woods. Soon afterwards even the Pumpkin lands belonged to Zarok. Retaliation was swift and violent, King Peregrin's forces led by the brave Sir Fortesque drove Zarok's army back from Gallows Town. There was much rejoicing, but the war was not over yet. Zarok's army had soon overtaken the flood lands. He knew the King would try to stop him, so he prepared an ambush. This lead to the battle of Gallowmere, in which Sir Dan was killed. The history books said that he had defeated Zarok, seconds before dying himself. The truth was different, however. Zarok wasn't defeated. He remained in hiding, preparing a more powerful, stronger army of unholy monsters. ''MediEvil'' 100 years after the war, Zarok returned to Gallowmere once again. Using the powers of a spellbook spell, Zarok stole the souls of the townspeople and rose the dead. Throughout the game, Zarok visits the many places in Gallowmere and leaves behind him a green, slimy trail of magic. He is looking for the Shadow Artifact, which is required to open the tomb that holds his Shadow Demons. Daniel first encounters Zarok in Cemetery Hill. Zarok tells Dan that he will be trapped in the necropolis forever before bringing two stone statues to life, causing them to slide rocks down the hill. Later in the game, Daniel releases the Shadow Demons, because he needs an item located within the tomb to progress. The demons are killed, however, when Daniel releases lava upon them in the Haunted Ruins. In the Entrance Hall level, Daniel can find Zarok's spellbook and his secret diary. Zarok awaits Dan in his lair. He sends his bodyguards and later his champion Lord Kardok, to kill Dan, but they all end up being defeat by him. In the end, Zarok decides to confront him himself and transforms into a monstrous creature. Upon his defeat, he casts a spell that causes his Lair to collapse. Zarok is then crushed by a piece of the collapsing ceiling. ''MediEvil 2'' Although Zarok doesn't really appear in the game himself, his spellbook plays a large role in the game. A likeness of his monster form can be found in the museum along with a book declaring him a coward. ''MediEvil: Resurrection Zarok's role in Resurrection is expanded, but still remains rather unchanged. He appears in many more cutscenes than in the original game. Before the events of Resurrection, he trapped the genie Al-Zalam inside Dan's head. His goal is the same. Unlike in the original, his lair is floating in the sky. During the final battle, he turns into a huge, monstrous snake. After being defeated, he casts a spell that slowly destroys his lair. He is then crushed by a statue of himself. Abilities Using the power of his staff and spellbook, Zarok can resurrect the dead, animate the inanimate and steal the souls of living beings. He was also able to built his own boiler guards and city; The Time Device - using science. Personality Zarok is a creepy, bitter and twisted soul. He is petty and vain yet intelligent, terrifying and evil yet charismatic, tough and dangerous yet at times campier than a Caravan park. Quotes ''MediEvil *"So, even from the shackles of death my old enemy pursues me! You're too late Fortesque - already my army has risen from the grave! You will never leave this necropolis... Ha, ha, ha!" *"Sir Daniel Fortesque, my old nemesis, so we meet again! I see that a century spent as worm food has done nothing to diminish your naive obsession with the freedom of Gallowmere." *''(to his warriors)'' "Prepare to attack, my warriors, I want the dogs gnawing marrow from those bones within the hour...Aargh! What is that Fortesque, your lucky cup?" Gallery Posimag3.jpg|Render. Image2.jpg|Resurrection render. zarok_small.jpg|Concept art of Zarok. Category:Characters Category:MediEvil characters Category:MediEvil: Resurrection characters Category:Male Characters